<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>miracles in christmas by hisa (hisaism)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210530">miracles in christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaism/pseuds/hisa'>hisa (hisaism)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Mending Relationship, i hope i don't disregard anyone through this fic, i live for johndo husband, johndo doesn't have kid(s) yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaism/pseuds/hisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Berbulan-bulan sudah, rumah yang dahulu jadi tempat yang paling ingin Doyoung tuju setelah pulang bekerja kini berubah jadi tempat paling melelahkan, tempat penghukuman, neraka. Bahkan setelah ancaman bercerai terucap, tak ada yang banyak berubah.</p>
<p>Apakah perjalanan mereka ke Chicago, dimana mereka harus menahan ego dan emosi masing-masing selama tinggal di sana, akan mengubah-meski hanya sedikit-hubungan mereka yang sudah retak dan hampir pecah?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. pergi ke chicago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Berdasarkan <a>tweet</a> ini.</p>
<p>Juga ditulis di twitter dengan username yang sama!<br/><a>Part 1</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>20 Desember, 17:24</em>
</p>
<p>Rasanya aneh.</p>
<p>Keduanya hanya bisa terdiam di dalam taksi yang membelah kemacetan jalanan kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang. Cuaca memang sangat dingin, mengingat ini adalah bulan Desember, tapi yang dirasakan oleh dua orang di dalam taksi tersebut berbeda dengan hembusan angin dingin bulan Desember. Atmosfer yang mengungkung mereka terasa berat, menyesakkan dada, bahkan topik pembicaraan paling ringan pun tidak akan bisa meluluhkan atau menghangatkan suasana di dalam taksi.</p>
<p>Sejenak, sembari melayangkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di pinggir jalan, dengan mall-mall besar di tengah kota dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, Doyoung merenungkan apa yang sudah terjadi sejauh ini. Benaknya terlempar kepada banyak kejadian yang terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir. Bisa dikatakan, bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin Doyoung ingat. Tapi udara di sekitar mereka seolah menjadi tangan yang menekan tombol kilas balik di kepala Doyoung.</p>
<p>Entah apa alasan utamanya. Entah kapan tepatnya semuanya mulai terasa tercerai berai. Ingatan Doyoung tak cukup kuat untuk mengingatnya. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah bagaimana hatinya akhir-akhir ini sering kali teriris karena kata-kata yang mengalir keluar lewat bibir Johnny, setiap perilakunya, setiap gerak-gerik pria itu, dan keputusan-keputusan yang diambil membuat Doyoung sering kali jengkel dan hampir meledak marahnya.</p>
<p>Ia masih ingat betul janji pernikahan yang diikrarkan. Untuk selalu bersama baik dalam suka maupun duka, senang maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, terus menghormati apapun setiap keputusan, dan masih banyak lagi janji. Janji-janji yang perlahan mulai diingkari, satu per satu, secara sadar maupun tidak. Tidak ada lagi kata damai di dalam rumah mereka, hanya caci maki dan amarah yang terus memuncak setiap harinya.</p>
<p>Doyoung tidak suka itu. Doyoung tak pernah menginginkan kehidupan pernikahan yang seperti ini. Yang selalu ada di bayangannya adalah sebuah kehidupan yang damai dengan Johnny. Bangun di hari Minggu pagi sambil menyesap cangkir kopi masing-masing lalu bersantai di ruang tamu sambil menonton High School Musical sampai selesai. Atau, jika di hari biasa, hanya sapaan pagi dan kecupan singkat sebelum berangkat kerja cukup untuk membuat Doyoung tersenyum, senang.</p>
<p>Pada kenyataannya, selama beberapa bulan terakhir, hari Minggu mereka lebih terasa canggung. Rumah mereka diisi dengan ucapan-ucapan kesal bernada tinggi. Hanya ada perlakuan dingin di sisa hari mereka. Tak ada ucapan selamat pagi dengan senyum merekah. Jika tidak dengan nada bicara dingin, keduanya sebisa mungkin bahkan berangkat kerja saat pasangan mereka masih pulas di dalam mimpi. Tidak ada kecupan singkat. Bahkan kontak mata jarang sekali terjadi.</p>
<p>Semua yang terjadi sudah menguras emosi keduanya. Mungkin semuanya sudah melampaui kemampuan mereka untuk bertahan. Setiap argumen yang mereka lontarkan, semuanya tidak membawa mereka pada satu jalan penyelesaian yang pasti. Tak ada lagi yang tahan dengan semuanya. Terutama Doyoung.</p>
<p>“Ayo cerai.”</p>
<p>Kata yang terucap itu sungguh dingin, keluar dari mulut Doyoung. Meskipun rasanya pahit di lidah, meskipun hatinya seperti diiris pisau, tapi mempertahankan pernikahan seperti ini hanya akan membawanya ke sebuah jurang yang lebih gelap dan seram. Doyoung tak pernah menjamin dirinya bisa melewati jurang itu. Apalagi, kini, Johnny tampak tak pernah ada di pihaknya.</p>
<p>Doyoung ingat betul ekspresi Johnny yang dingin, saat menoleh ke arah Doyoung setelah sebuah deklarasi mengejutkan itu. Hanya ada desahan pelan yang keluar dari bibir itu, yang dahulu lebih sering menyanyikan berbagai macam pujian bagi Doyoung.</p>
<p>“Aku..” Johnny tak langsung menjawab, membiarkan sisa kalimatnya menggantung sejenak di lidahnya, “..pikir-pikir dulu.”</p>
<p>Sampai saat ini, sampai mereka kini ada di dalam taksi, masih belum ada perkembangan diskusi mengenai ide Doyoung waktu itu. Alasan pertama adalah karena mereka berdua menenggelamkan diri salam pekerjaan mereka, mendistraksi pikiran mereka tentang topik perceraian dengan paper work yang harus mereka kerjakan. Alasan kedua, alasan utama mereka, adalah sebuah telepon mendadak dari orang tua Johnny di Chicago.</p>
<p>“Ayo ke sini,” ucap ibu Johnny dengan cerianya, sepasang mata yang berkerutan halus di sampingnya itu menyipit, membentuk bulan sabit, senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya. “Mama kangen sama kalian.”</p>
<p>Tawa yang Johnny keluarkan sangatlah canggung. Doyoung tahu. Terima kasih pada waktu 6 tahun yang mereka habiskan bersama. “Tapi Johnny sama Doyoung lagi sibuk ma, kerjaan kita lagi numpuk.”</p>
<p>Ya, pikir Doyoung, kita sendiri yang memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan, Johnny.</p>
<p>“Kalian pasti belum ambil cuti buat akhir tahun ini kan?” todong Ibu Suh pada kedua anaknya itu. “Mama gamau tau. Pokoknya ambil cuti kalian. Kalian natalan di sini, OK? Mama udah kangen banget sama kalian.”</p>
<p>Jika bukan karena kekeraskepalaan mertua Doyoung yang satu itu, ia tidak akan pernah mau menghabiskan 13 jam penerbangan dari Seoul ke Chicago dengan Johnny. Tidak saat topik terakhir yang mereka bicarakan adalah tentang perceraian.</p>
<p>“Janji sama aku,” kata Johnny, selembut yang ia bisa, “kalau kita nggak boleh bawa topik-topik yang bisa memicu emosi.”</p>
<p>Doyoung mendengarkan dengan seksama, begitu mereka berdua menyelesaikan sesi video call mereka dengan orang tua Johnny. Setelah dengan terpaksa, mereka harus menaati ibu mereka itu.</p>
<p>“Kita harus pura-pura baik-baik aja di depan mama aku. OK? Jangan bikin beliau mikir yang nggak nggak. Kita buat mama aku seneng. Setuju?”</p>
<p>Perjanjian ini berarti mereka harus memasang sebuah topeng senyum mereka. Mereka harus berlaga seperti pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Sebuah ironi, Doyoung pikir, padahal di otaknya sudah ada rencana jangka panjang setelah mereka resmi bercerai nanti.</p>
<p>“OK. Hanya selama kita di Chicago.”</p>
<p>Mereka berjabat tangan. Terlalu formal. Terlalu kaku. Tapi dengan hubungan mereka yang semakin rusak akhir-akhir ini, ini adalah sebuah perkembangan yang cukup baik. Walau sangat sedikit, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan?</p>
<p>Permohonan ibu Johnny dan perjanjian itu akhirnya membawa mereka ke dalam taksi ini, yang kini berhenti di depan gerbang keberangkatan. Keduanya turun setelah Johnny membayarkan jasa taksi itu, dan Doyoung membiarkannya. Koper dan berbagai macam barang yang mereka bawa dikeluarkan dari bagasi taksi. Sekali lagi dalam diam. Tak ada yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan sama sekali. Keduanya takut setiap ucapan yang keluar hanya akan membawa mereka pada argumen kecil. Atau besar, Johnny dan Doyoung tak tahu pasti.</p>
<p>Di dalam imajinasi Doyoung, ada sebuah skenario yang terputar. Di mana mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal di dalam taksi selama perjalanan. Di mana Doyoung akan bertanya tentang Chicago, bagaimana Johnny tumbuh di sana, tempat apa saja yang sering Johnny kunjungi, di mana Johnny bersekolah, apakah ia masih menjaga hubungannya dengan teman sekolahnya sebelum ia pindah ke Korea. Semuanya itu sesungguhnya sudah ada di ujung lidah Doyoung, siap untuk ditanyakan dan diutarakan. Karena, bagaimana pun juga, Doyoung ingin tahu Johnny lebih lagi.</p>
<p>Tapi hatinya risau, gelisah, cemas, takut jika pertanyaan yang ingin ia ketahui itu tidak disambut dengan baik oleh suaminya itu. Jadi, yang bisa Doyoung lakukan hanyalah mengunci mulutnya, membuang kunci itu jauh-jauh, dan mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan atmosfer canggung di sekeliling mereka. 13 jam penerbangan. Hanya 13 jam saja.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>21 Desember, 09:12</em>
</p>
<p>Begitu mereka keluar gerbang kedatangan bandara, ada sepasang suami istri setengah baya yang terus menoleh-noleh ke sekeliling mereka. Sebuah kertas karton besar bertuliskan nama Johnny dan Doyoung diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, menarik perhatian banyak sekali orang. Begitupun dengan kedua orang yang dimaksud, Johnny dan Doyoung.</p>
<p>Senyum ibu Suh langsung tersungging di wajahnya, raut mukanya yang semula gelisah kini berganti menjadi ekspresi bahagia. Kertas karton itu diberikan pada suaminya, sedangkan sang ibu melambai-lambaikan tangannya penuh tenaga. Gestur itu mengundang senyum tipis di wajah Doyoung, sekali lagi mengingat ironi yang terjadi saat ini. Tapi, seperti yang sudah ia dan Johnny ikrarkan, mereka harus berpura-pura di hadapan mereka berdua. Setidaknya, walaupun mereka pada akhirnya betulan bercerai, mereka masih membuat kenangan manis dengan kedua orang tua Johnny.</p>
<p>Yang ibu Suh lakukan seketika anaknya ada dalam jangkauannya adalah memeluk pria tinggi itu. Sedikit terisak, mungkin sebuah tumpahan atas rasa rindu yang dipendam sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Cukup lama. Johnny membalas pelukan ibunya, mengelus punggung sang ibu dengan lembut, berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin. Sesekali, ia terkekeh, menunjukkan bahwa ia pun bahagia bertemu dengan ibunya lagi.</p>
<p>“Kapan terakhir kamu pulang, hah?” ibu Suh memukul pelan badan bongsor anaknya itu, diiringi dengan tawa kecil Johnny.</p>
<p>“3 tahun apa ya? Hehe. Maaf, Ma. Johnny sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini.”</p>
<p>Pandangan yang tulus dan lembut diarahkan pada Johnny, terlihat jelas jejak air mata yang mengering di pipinya yang mulai berkerut. “Welcome home, Johnny.”</p>
<p>Begitu sesi berpelukan Johnny dan ibunya selesai, ibu Suh langsung menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan yang tak kalah lembut, senyuman yang tak kalah lebar, dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir sang ibu tak kalah menyentuh hati Doyoung. Ibu Suh melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Doyoung, menariknya lebih dekat lagi. Otomatis, tangan Doyoung membalas pelukan itu, mengelus punggung wanita itu sepelan mungkin.</p>
<p>“Mama udah kangen banget loh, Young,” ibu Suh setengah berbisik. Mau tak mau, Doyoung mengembangkan senyumnya, karena jauh di dalam hatinya, ia pun merindukan ibu mertuanya itu.</p>
<p>Atau mungkin, calon mantan ibu mertua untuk saat ini.</p>
<p>“Gimana penerbangannya? Capek?” tanya ibu Suh dengan lembut, memegang lengan Doyoung dengan cukup kuat.</p>
<p>Senyum Doyoung lebarkan ke arah ibu mertuanya, menjawab dengan nada selembut pertanyaan tadi. “Capek lah, Ma. 13 jam kurang lebih di pesawat. Agak <em>jet lag</em> juga ini.”</p>
<p>Tawa membuncah dari ibu Suh. Tawa yang hangat. “Kalau gitu ayo kita cepet-cepet pulang. Mama udah bikinin masakan kesukaan kalian loh.”</p>
<p>Jauh di dasar hati Doyoung juga, ia merasa sedih dan bersalah, mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Apakah ibu Suh akan mengetahui tentang semua pertengkarannya dengan Johnny? Apakah beliau akan mencium gelagat-gelagat aneh dari mereka? Apakah diskusi perceraian mereka akan terendus oleh sang ibu? Doyoung gelisah, takut, cemas. Memasang sebuah senyum yang tulus rasanya sangat susah dan berat.</p>
<p>Ia paling benci berbohong, ia tak suka dengan rencana ini. Tapi, Doyoung lebih tidak suka lagi menghancurkan harapan yang besar dari orang tua Johnny pada mereka. Melihat senyum tadi berubah menjadi senyum dengan rasa sedih rasanya lebih menyakitkan lagi. Ia harus tahan semuanya. Setidaknya sampai mereka harus kembali ke Korea.</p>
<p>Semuanya bakalan baik-baik aja, ujar Doyoung pada dirinya sendiri, semuanya bakalan baik-baik aja.</p><hr/>
<p>Rumah orang tua Johnny di Chicago tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali Doyoung mengunjunginya. Temboknya seperti baru saja dicat kembali, terlihat bersih seperti rumah baru. Di pintu rumahnya, tergantung sebuah mistletoe sederhana dengan beberapa pernak-pernik natal kecil. Yang mengejutkan bagi Doyoung begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di halaman rumah itu adalah bagaimana salju menumpuk cukup tebal. Rerumputan yang biasa menyapa Doyoung kini ditutupi lapisan es putih. Terlihat sangat dingin, namun cantik sekaligus.</p>
<p>Mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti di depan garasi. Semua personil yang ada di dalam segera keluar, serempak berjalan ke arah bagasi mobil. Pintu bagasi segera dibuka, menampilkan berbagai macam koper dan barang lain yang Johnny dan Doyoung bawa. Tangan Doyoung dengan sigap terulur, berusaha meraih koper besarnya yang agak di dalam. Namun terhenti, dibiarkan menggantung di udara saat mata Doyoung mendapati tangan lain sudah menggapainya lebih dulu.</p>
<p>Meskipun Doyoung tahu persis pemilik tangan itu, tidak aral ia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu. Dengan susah payahnya, Johnny menarik koper itu mendekat ke arahnya, mengangkatnya untuk dikeluarkan dari bagasi. Di satu sisi, Doyoung agak malu, karena di dalam koper itu terdapat banyak sekali barang. Effective packing yang sering Johnny ajarkan padanya tidak ia praktikkan lagi, faktor gengsi dan kawan-kawannya. Namun di satu sisi, Doyoung pun terkagum, ingatannya disegarkan kembali bahwa Johnny memang sekuat itu. Itu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya selama beberapa tahun pergi seminggu tiga kali ke gym di dekat rumah mereka.</p>
<p>“Biar aku bisa bawain barang-barang kamu kalau kita travelling,” adalah jawaban Johnny saat Doyoung menanyakan alasannya begitu rajin melatih badannya waktu itu. Doyoung ingat membalasnya dengan gelak tawa, karena walaupun barisan kata itu sangat menggelikan, tapi Doyoung tak membencinya.</p>
<p>Senyum terkembang, tipis saja, di wajah Doyoung. Mengingat-ingat masa-masa di mana mereka masih belum seperti sekarang, dimana di rumah mereka hanya ada tawa dan cerita romantis di kantor mereka masing-masing, rasanya menyenangkan. Tapi, rasanya juga ironis.</p>
<p>Setelah beberapa barang lain keluar, Doyoung bersiap menarik pegangan kopernya, berniat untuk menariknya sendiri ke dalam rumah. Yang lagi-lagi didahului oleh suaminya, yang kini sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Menghela napas, menyaksikan sebentar uap tipis yang keluar dari bibirnya, Doyoung langsung berjalan cepat hendak menyusul Johnny dengan beberapa barang yang ia bawa sendiri. Dengan mata kepala Doyoung sendiri, ia melihat bagaimana Johnny bisa mengangkat koper itu dengan leluasanya.</p>
<p>“Johnny,” panggil Doyoung, setelah entah berapa lama nama itu tak disebutnya. Yang terpanggil menoleh, dengan mata membulat, walaupun raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya.</p>
<p>“Kenapa?” jawab Johnny, dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut. Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan nada bicaranya saat mereka masih di rumah mereka. Tak urung Doyoung terkejut, tertegun, rasa rindu dengan suara itu tiba-tiba menyeruak.</p>
<p>“Aku bisa bawa koper aku sendiri padahal,” keluh Doyoung. “Kamu udah bawa yang kamu. Pasti berat banget.”</p>
<p>Di wajah Johnny kini terkembang senyum, sangat mirip dengan senyum ibu Suh saat di bandara tadi. Lembut, dan hangat. “Gapapa, sayang. Kamu kan tamu di sini.”</p>
<p>Doyoung bisa merasakan pipinya perlahan menjadi lebih hangat. Sepertinya, sebagian besar darah yang dipompa lari ke kedua pipinya. Hatinya sontak bertanya-tanya. Kapan terakhir kali Johnny memanggilnya “sayang”? Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sudah lama sekali. Kupu-kupu di perut Doyoung langsung berterbangan, seolah ingin keluar dari sana.</p>
<p>“Kamu juga tamu kali, sayang,” ucap Doyoung pada akhirnya. Kata terakhir itu terdengar sangat canggung. Tapi efeknya luar biasa. Johnny memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan Doyoung, dengan guratan merah muda di pipi, ekspresi terkejut yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.</p>
<p>“Tetep aja ini rumah masa kecil aku. Jadi yang bener-bener tamu cuman kamu.”</p>
<p>Johnny tergelak, mencubit hidung Doyoung pelan. Tidak lama, hingga Johnny segera berbalik dan menarik koper mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah. Doyoung masih mematung, memproses rentetan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi 10 menit sebelumnya.</p>
<p>Yang timbul di hati Doyoung adalah rasa rindu, pada masa-masa awal pernikahan mereka. Di mana banyak sekali hal yang bisa membuat mereka berdua otomatis tersenyum. Di mana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua, baik di dalam rumah, maupun saat mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman di sore hari setelah bekerja. Di mana mereka sering berada di dapur, mencoba memasak bersama, walaupun pada akhirnya 80% pekerjaan dilakukan oleh Doyoung ditemani Johnny yang terus menempel padanya.</p>
<p>Argh, Doyoung mengerang dalam pikirannya, nggak usah diinget-inget lagi.</p>
<p>Kakinya melangkah memasuki rumah, menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Hidungnya, yang Doyoung kira hampir mati rasa karena kedinginan, menangkap wangi khas Korea memenuhi seluruh rumah. Ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya setelah mencium aroma yang mengingatkannya pada rumah. Tak dapat menyembunyikan kesenangannya, Doyoung langsung menaruh coat yang ia pakai di sebuah gantungan di dekat pintu, berjalan ke arah dapur.</p>
<p>Di dapur, di depan kompor yang menyala, ibu Suh sedang berdiri memperhatikan panci yang berisi makanan berkuah di dalamnya. Sesekali diaduk isinya agar tidak mudah gosong. Sepertinya, ibu Suh punya sedikit insting seperti hewan, karena beliau langsung menoleh begitu Doyoung hampir dekat dengannya. Senyum terpasang di wajahnya, menyambut Doyoung di dapur kesayangannya.</p>
<p>“Kamu kenapa ke sini? Udah kamu istirahat aja dulu. Mama bentar lagi selesai kok,” ujar ibu Suh.</p>
<p>“Doyoung mau liat mama masak dulu,” Doyoung terkekeh, berdiri di samping ibu mertuanya yang masih tersenyum sembari memperhatikan masakannya.</p>
<p>“Oh iya, Young,” ibu Suh berkata tiba-tiba, “Johnny akhir-akhir ini gimana? Dia baik kan sama kamu?”</p>
<p>Kepala Doyoung menoleh dengan cepat. Matanya terbelalak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia gugup dan bimbang.</p>
<p>“Baik kok, Ma,” jawab Doyoung, setelah berpikir keras beberapa saat, menyampaikan sebuah kebohongan. “Nggak ada masalah apa-apa.”</p>
<p>“Beneran?”</p>
<p>Doyoung menelan ludahnya sendiri. “Bener, Ma. Johnny baik kok.”</p>
<p>Ibu Suh menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya lagi, membuat Doyoung semakin merasa bersalah pada mertuanya itu. “Kalau misalkan Johnny keras kepala, tolong dimaafin ya. Kadang kalau udah ngerasa bener banget tuh dia nggak bisa banget dibilangin.”</p>
<p>“Oh ya?” Doyoung berusaha terdengar tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan ibu Suh, meski ia sudah merasakannya secara langsung beberapa bulan terakhir ini. “Contohnya kayak gimana, Ma?”</p>
<p>Ibu Suh tekekeh sebentar, sebelum ia akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung. “Dia pernah waktu SMA pengen banget pindah ke Korea. Apalagi setelah tau ada keluarganya di sana. Ya karna masih kelas 11, mama nggak ngijinin lah. Seenggaknya dia lulus dulu, baru mama rela dia pindah.”</p>
<p>Untuk pertama kalinya, Doyoung mendengar cerita tentang Johnny yang seperti ini. Sedikit terkejut, namun sedikit memakluminya juga. Entah mengapa, Johnny yang ada di benak Doyoung mampu berbuat seperti itu.</p>
<p>“Terus gimana, Ma?” Doyoung cukup penasaran.</p>
<p>“Akhirnya, mama sama papa waktu itu ngunci dia di kamar, terus kita obrolin itu lamaaaaa banget. Sampe sekitar 3 jam mungkin? Karna susah banget bujuk Johnny waktu itu buat nggak pindah ke Korea sebelum lulus SMA. Tapi akhirnya dia setuju buat ke sana buat kuliah.”</p>
<p>“Apa yang bikin Johnny akhirnya mutusin buat nunda pindah, Ma?”</p>
<p>Ibu Suh berhenti mengaduk masakannya sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ngingat percakapannya dengan anaknya itu beberapa tahun silam. “Apa ya? Kayaknya karna dia denger bujukan papanya. Katanya, 'Papa bakal ijinin kamu pergi kalau kamu udah paham betul budaya di sana. Papa nggak mau imigran Korea di sini kena imbasnya karna kamu bertingkah yang aneh-aneh'. Agak aneh alesannya, tapi masuk akal juga.”</p>
<p>Doyoung ikut terkekeh bersama dengan ibu Suh. Di pikirannya, Doyoung bisa membayangkan ekspresi Johnny yang masih remaja itu cemberut dan berusaha menentang. Ada gambaran kasar ekspresi itu di benak Doyoung, yang membuatnya terkekeh lagi.</p>
<p>“Kalau Johnny udah mulai keras kepala lagi, bilang ke mama ya,” ibu Suh menyenggol Doyoung pelan.</p>
<p>Sambil tersenyum, Doyoung menjawab ibu mertuanya. “Iya, Ma. Pasti.”</p>
<p>Tapi, kata-kata itu meninggalkan jejak rasa pahit di lidahnya.</p><hr/>
<p>Makan malam hari itu sangatlah besar. Berbagai macam lauk disediakan. Meja makan itu didominasi oleh makanan Korea, sesuatu yang sudah Doyoung rindukan walaupun ia baru ada di Chicago kurang dari satu hari. Suasana canggung yang Doyoung pikir akan memenuhi ruangan nampaknya tidak terjadi. Terima kasih kepada jiwa bersahabat Johnny dan kemampuan bersosialisasi yang jauh di atas kemampuan Doyoung, selalu saja ada topik baru di atas meja makan. Tentang teman-teman kantornya, tentang hobi memotretnya yang kembali ia tekuni, dan banyak lagi.</p>
<p>Banyak sekali cerita yang belum Doyoung dengar, seperti perkembangan hubungan teman satu tim Johnny, Taeil, dengan juniornya, Jungwoo. Doyoung terkejut mendengar Taeil yang kini rupanya sudah pindah ke kantor cabang lain sebagai manajer, dan Jungwoo yang sudah mendapatkan penggantinya, sahabat Johnny sendiri, Jaehyun. Atau cerita tentang hobi memotretnya. Doyoung bahkan tak pernah melihat Johnny mengambil kameranya yang tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari kaca di tengah ruang tamu.</p>
<p>Semua cerita itu terdengar asing. Semuanya baru di telinga Doyoung. Meski begitu, ia berpura-pura sudah mengetahui setiap detil cerita yang mengalir lancar dari bibir Johnny. Sesekali, gelak tawa memenuhi ruang makan, sesekali pula suasana agak serius. Tidak ada orang di meja makan itu yang bosan mendengar Johnny yang sudah bercerita. Ada magnet tersendiri, yang selalu berhasil menarik pendengar. Johnny adalah a pure story teller, penyampai cerita sejati.</p>
<p>Tapi Doyoung tidak mau peduli sekarang.</p>
<p>Setelah membujuk sedemikian rupa, akhirnya Doyoung berkesempatan untuk membalas makan siang kali itu dengan mencuci semua piring. Mungkin, dengan melakukan pekerjaan rumah, pikiran Doyoung bisa lebih jernih, ia bisa berpikir dengan lebih leluasa.</p>
<p>Tapi, sepertinya, Tuhan ingin membuatnya menderita.</p>
<p>Di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya, Doyoung merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Kembali, tangan yang sama yang menggapai kopernya beberapa jam lalu kini meraih piring yang belum Doyoung sentuh. Doyoung mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati Johnny yang sedang terfokus kepada piring kotor yang dipegangnya. Rasanya aneh, canggung, namun juga ada sepercik rasa nostalgia di sana.</p>
<p>“Kamu ngapain di sini?” tanya Doyoung, keheranan melihat Johnny yang kini ada di sampingnya.</p>
<p>“Mama nyuruh aku. Ya kali aku nolak,” ujar Johnny, melirik ke arah Doyoung sebentar, lalu kembali fokus kepada cucian piringnya. “Kalau aku nolak, nanti mereka curiga juga. Jadi aku ke sini.”</p>
<p>Doyoung terkekeh sambil menggosok piring-piring itu, berusaha keras menghilangkan lemak yang menempel di atasnya. “Kamu anaknya penurut juga ternyata.”</p>
<p>Komentar itu sebenarnya sangat tidak direncanakan oleh Doyoung, hanya ia rencanakan untuk simpan dalam hati. Entah apa yang sedang otaknya pikirkan hingga kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja. Untungnya, Johnny tak memberikan balasan yang dingin, malah ikut terkekeh bersama dengan Doyoung. Tawa kecil yang sudah lama tak berdenging di telinga Doyoung.</p>
<p>“Namanya juga anak, Young.”</p>
<p>Tanpa disadari, sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah Doyoung. Sudah lama rasanya mereka tidak berbicara normal seperti ini. Sudah lama Doyoung tak mendengar suara bicara Johnny yang lebih hangat seperti sekarang. Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini? Daripada mereka berbulan-bulan terus berargumen, bertengkar, saling menjauhi satu sama lain.</p>
<p>Dalam petikan jari, sebuah penyadaran menghampiri Doyoung, hampir di ujung pekerjaan rumahnya. Bahwa sikap yang seperti ini sebenarnya tidaklah jauh dari perjanjian mereka sebelum ke bandara. Hanya rangkaian aksi yang dilakukan untuk meyakinkan kedua orang tua Johnny jika mereka tidak punya masalah besar.</p>
<p>Seperti diiris, Doyoung menyelesaikan piring terakhirnya dengan rasa sakit di hatinya, luka yang terbuka, ditaburkan sedikit garam di atasnya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. saat di sana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22 Desember, 09:01</p>
<p>Seperti yang sudah Doyoung duga sejak selesai makan malam, tidurnya sepanjang malam itu tidaklah senyaman yang ia inginkan. Meskipun kamar tamu yang disediakan oleh orang tua Johnny berukuran besar dengan kualitas terbaik (“It's a king size bed,” pikir Doyoung saat melihat kamarnya pertama kali), namun atmosfer yang mengisi kamar itu tidak mendukung sama sekali.</p>
<p>Berterima kasih kepada ukuran kasur yang terlalu besar untuk mereka berdua—bahkan dengan tubuh Johnny yang besar itu—, posisi tidur mereka tidaklah seperti pasangan menikah pada umumnya. Mereka menghadap ke sisi yang bertolak belakang, memberikan punggung pada pasangan masing-masing. Doyoung meringkuk, merasakan suhu dingin negara bersalju menusuk kulitnya, namun tak berani menyabotase selimut itu. Meski keinginannya untuk putus hubungan dengan Johnny masih ada, Doyoung masih punya hati nurani. Sedangkan Johnny, tidur dengan posisi miring, dengan dengkuran halus yang menggema di telinga Doyoung.</p>
<p>Yang membangunkan Doyoung adalah aroma yang sangat familiar, kuat menyeruak di hidung pria itu. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka mata, melihat lewat jendela yang tirainya sudah terbuka dengan cahaya matahari lembut yang menerpa wajahnya. Doyoung tak bisa membuka matanya langsung lebar-lebar, karena jumlah cahaya yang masuk mendadak banyak menimpa matanya. Langit nampak putih, hampir bersih dari awan. Suhu ruangan pun tak sedingin semalam, hanya membuat Doyoung sedikit menggigil meski ia sudah memakai jaket abu favoritnya.</p>
<p>Setelah terduduk di pinggir kasur, direntangkan badannya, tangan ditarik ke atas sejauh mungkin. Namun Doyoung tetap berhati-hati, menjaga peregangannya sehening mungkin, hampir tanpa bergeser. Takut-takut, sang empunya rumah yang masih mendengkur halus itu tiba-tiba terbangun. Doyoung segera berdiri setelah merasakan setiap ototnya lemas, berjalan keluar kamar untuk menyambut aroma kopi yang sedari tadi menggelitik penciumannya.</p>
<p>Di dapur, lagi-lagi, ada ibu Johnny yang kini memunggungi Doyoung. Tidak seperti di rumah mereka yang memiliki mesin kopi sendiri, di rumah orang tua Johnny hanya bisa menyediakan kopi instan untuk kedua anaknya itu. Namun, setidaknya, pikiran ibu mertua Doyoung itu menyentuh hati Doyoung. Hal ini membuatnya semakin bersalah dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan berminggu-minggu lalu, pernyataan permohonan berpisah yang seharusnya bisa dicegah itu.</p>
<p>“Udah bangun?” tanya ibu Suh, membalikkan badannya dan memberikan senyum lebar yang manis. Matanya menyipit, membentuk bulan sabit, persis seperti Johnny yang sedang tersenyum.</p>
<p>Sebagai balasannya, Doyoung membalas senyuman itu, selebar dan setulus mungkin. “Wangi kopinya kuat banget soalnya, Ma.”</p>
<p>Wanita setengah baya itu kembali berbalik setelah mematikan teko listrik berisi air panas, menuangkannya pada dua gelas keramik. Yang satu diisi dengan serbuk kopi instan, sedangkan yang satunya lagi sudah diberikan teh kering.</p>
<p>“Maklum, papa suka yang kopinya kuat soalnya,” ibu Suh terkekeh menjelaskan.</p>
<p>Dengan langkah yang agak terseret, pria itu melangkah ke arah dapur, mendekati ibu mertuanya yang masih mengaduk kopi milik Johnny. “Ada yang perlu Doyoung bantu nggak, Ma?” tawar Doyoung, sesegera mungkin menyingkapkan lengan baju panjangnya, menampilkan bagian lengan bawahnya.</p>
<p>“Nggak ada, sayang. Ini semuanya udah jadi kok,” ucap ibu Suh, lembut dan bersahaja. “Kalau mau, bangunin Johnny sana. Bilang kalau kita mau pergi.”</p>
<p>Segegas itu Doyoung membiarkan sebelah alisnya naik. Bukan hanya kata “pergi” yang mencuri perhatiannya, kata “kita” yang menyertai pun tak urung membuat Doyoung bingung juga. “Emang kita mau pergi ke mana, Ma?”</p>
<p>Ibu mertuanya itu hanya menoleh, mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dengan senyum penuh arti. “Rahasia. Nanti juga kamu tahu.”</p>
<p>Doyoung sebenarnya tidak mau. Membangunkan Johnny berarti ia harus menanggung atmosfer canggung yang berputar di udara. Membangunkan Johnny pun harus selembut mungkin, karena tidak mungkin ia meninggikan suaranya di rumah ini. Ia tak mau, tapi ia harus mau.</p>
<p>Oleh karena itu, Doyoung berjalan ke arah kamarnya, menyeret kakinya yang seketika saja berat saat itu. Di atas kasur ada laki-laki jangkung yang masih berbaring miring, dengan napas yang teratur masuk dan keluar. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan agar tak menciptakan satu suara pun, Doyoung mendekati Johnny yang masih terpejam. Wajah pria itu nampak polos dan tenang, rambutnya agak berantakan, dan karena diam, Doyoung bisa dengan jelas melihat bulu mata Johnny yang panjang.</p>
<p>Hal ini membuat Doyoung merenung, sambil berjongkok di pinggir kasur, di dekat wajah Johnny. Merenung, mengingat kembali kapan terakhir kali Doyoung bisa memperhatikan wajah Johnny yang masih tertidur, mengagumi setiap inci bagian wajah suaminya itu, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri sambil memanjatkan syukurnya. Kapan semua itu ia lakukan terakhir kali? Sejak kapan mereka terbangun dengan sisi kasur yang kosong, saling menghindari satu sama lain di pagi hari? Sejak kapan semuanya berubah?</p>
<p>Mengapa?</p>
<p>“Johnny,” ujar Doyoung setelah kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya, menggoyang tubuh besar Johnny perlahan, selembut mungkin. Hal terakhir yang ingin Doyoung dapatkan pagi ini adalah sebuah hardikan atau ungkapan dengan emosi.</p>
<p>Yang berbaring lalu mengerang pelan, dan membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Begitu sepasang mata itu terbuka sempurna, sang pemilik sedikit menjauhi Doyoung karena terkejut. Apalagi jarak wajah Doyoung dan Johnny cukup dekat saat itu.</p>
<p>“Oh. Kenapa?” tanya Johnny, dengan suara beratnya yang masih parau di pagi hari.</p>
<p>“Kata mama bangun. Kita mau pergi hari ini. Mama juga udah nyiapin kopi buat kamu,” ucap Doyoung, seraya berdiri dan sedikit meregangkan badannya yang agak kaku.</p>
<p>“Pergi? Ke mana?” Johnny penasaran, bertanya sembari menguap lebar.</p>
<p>Pria yang satunya mengangkat sebelah bahunya. “Nggak tau. Mama juga ngerahasiain dari aku.”</p>
<p>Johnny bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, mengayunkan kakinya hingga menyentuh lantai kamar yang dingin akibat hembusan angin musim dingin. Cukup lama pria itu terduduk di pinggir kasur, menatap ke arah lantai, pandangannya kosong dan mengambang. Seolah ia sedang mengumpulkan segenap nyawa dan jiwa yang masih melayang-layang dan belum kembali ke rumah. Butuh waktu 5 menit hingga pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahnya, untuk bangkit dan bersiap dengan rencana apapun yang sudah ibunya buat.</p>
<p>Dan kehadiran Doyoung yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, namun kali ini dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar karena terkejut, ikut membuat Johnny merasa kaget. Karena yang Johnny pikirkan, suaminya itu—atau lebih tepatnya, calon mantan suami, jika sekembalinya mereka nanti mereka akan melanjutkan proses perceraian—sudah pergi dari kamarnya setelah membangunkan Johnny.</p>
<p>Tapi pria itu masih berdiri. Ada sisa rasa khawatir di bola matanya. Ada sisa rasa cemas yang terproyeksi lewat wajah kecilnya. Ada juga rasa penasaran yang menyeruak lewat tatapannya.</p>
<p>“Doyoung,” panggil Johnny, tanpa sang pemilik bibir sadar sudah memanggil pria itu.</p>
<p>Ekspresi Doyoung masih tetap setia menunjukkan kebingungan dan rasa terkejutnya. “Kenapa? Sorry, harusnya aku nggak liatin kamu—”</p>
<p>Apa yang mau ia katakan?, Johnny pikir.</p>
<p>“Nggak kok. Santai aja. Siap-siap gih. Mama nggak suka kalau kita kelamaan nanti,” ujar Johnny berdiri dari kasur, menepuk pelan punggung Doyoung sebelum meninggalkan kamar yang dingin itu.</p>
<p>Sepintas, di otak Johnny, ia mengingat sesuatu. Di belakang kepalanya, seolah terputar sebuah film singkat, sebuah kenangan manis yang entah sudah berapa lama Johnny lupakan. Dan dalam waktu singkat tadi, Johnny merasa sedikit, sedikit sekali, merasakan nostalgia. Ada sebuah rasa menginginkan untuk kenangan-kenangan itu terjadi kembali di masa sekarang.</p>
<p>Tapi, apa bisa?, Johnny bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Karena Doyoung sendiri yang sudah mengacungkan bendera putih. Dan jika itu yang diinginkan Doyoung, apa yang bisa Johnny lakukan?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yang dimaksud oleh ibu Suh dengan pergi bersama hanyalah pergi ke sebuah landmark terkenal di Chicago. The Bean.</p>
<p>Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah hari, tapi udara yang berhembus seolah memberi sinyal bahwa ini masih pagi buta. Percuma rasanya matahari terbit tinggi di atas kepala keempat orang yang berjalan mendekati tujuan mereka, hampir tidak terasa gigitan panas pada kulit mereka. Besi yang dibentuk seperti kacang kedelai itu—persis seperti namanya, The Bean—diselimuti salju. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mempererat jaket mereka, mencegah panas tubuh mereka menguap, mencegah udara dingin untuk masuk dengan mudah. Terlihat sekali hidung dan telinga kebanyakan orang memerah. Sebuah reaksi alami tubuh, menghantarkan darah berisi oksigen pergi ke bagian-bagian kecil dari wajah mereka.</p>
<p>Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Doyoung, yang sedari tadi menghembuskan napas keras, menyaksikan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya terbang sesaat sebelum menghilang dan menyatu dengan udara. Di depannya, kedua orang tua Johnny berjalan beriringan. Sesekali, seolah seperti telepati, mereka akan saling bertatapan, bertukar pandang, dan saling melempar senyum manis nan lebar pada masing-masing. Tawa pelan, tawa yang hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu apa artinya, terlihat jelas sebagai bentuk rasa bahagia. Jika Doyoung mendekat, memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana mata keduanya saling berpandangan, Doyoung dapat memastikan satu hal.</p>
<p>There's still love in their eyes.</p>
<p>Pandangan itu sama dengan ketika ia dan Johnny baru-baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka. Memandang wajah masing-masing terasa seperti memandang sebuah pemandangan indah tak terkira, seolah melihat surga dalam wujud manusia. Sesuatu yang indah, cantik, dan tak boleh dilewatkan. Pandangan itu adalah salah satu bentuk telepati, dengan masing-masing mengirimkan sinyal dan pesan tersembunyi lewat mata mereka. Pandangan itu adalah cara mereka mengkomunikasikan perasaan mereka, rasa cinta mereka, rasa syukur mereka masih memiliki pasangan masing-masing.</p>
<p>Sesuatu yang ingin Doyoung dapatkan kembali.</p>
<p>Tak ayal, pandangan Doyoung teralihkan pada pria yang berjalan di sampingnya, yang sedang menggosokkan tangannya sambil meniupnya, mencoba menghangatkan tangannya yang tak memakai sarung tangan itu.</p>
<p>“Kamu nggak pake sarung tangan?” tanya Doyoung, rasa khawatir dan cemas terselip di sela-sela katanya. Johnny melirik, sebentar saja, lalu membuat pandangannya kembali fokus pada tangannya yang tertangkup.</p>
<p>“Tadi diburu-buru mama soalnya. Kasian juga kalian nunggu,” jawab Johnny, masih menggosokkan tangannya yang terekspos udara musim dingin.</p>
<p>Helaan napas keluar lewat bibir Doyoung, berdecak lidah melihat tingkah suaminya itu. “Ya tinggal minta bantuan aku kan bisa. Walaupun kita lagi nggak terlalu akur kan aku tetep punya kewajiban bantuin kamu.”</p>
<p>Setengah frustasi, setengah peduli. Kata-kata itu meninggalkan jejak pahit di lidah Doyoung.</p>
<p>Benar juga, Doyoung berkata pada dirinya sendiri, di dalam pikirannya, kita kan lagi nggak akur.</p>
<p>Melihat orang tua Johnny yang masih saling mencintai itu membuat Doyoung terbawa suasana. Merasa semuanya baik-baik saja, merasa semuanya ada dalam kendali. Padahal, Doyoung sudah mengajukan usul untuk berpisah, hubungan mereka sudah semakin renggang, pertengkaran terjadi setiap hari, seperti sebuah kebiasaan. Padahal semuanya sudah hancur. Harapan yang ada tinggal setitik. Susah sekali rasanya untuk bisa seperti kedua orang tua Johnny lagi.</p>
<p>Sebelum Johnny mengutarakan sesuatu, sebelum otaknya cukup cepat merangkai kata-kata, mereka berdua mendengar sebuah panggilan. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan, melihat ibu Suh yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar mereka menghampiri kedua orang tua itu. Bapak Suh hanya tersenyum tipis, memberi isyarat lewat alis dan tatapan matanya untuk segera menuruti apa yang diucapkan oleh istrinya.</p>
<p>Mereka segera menghampiri, namun Doyoung tak menyangka bahwa Johnny akan melingkarkan tangannya di pundaknya. Sebuah cengkraman yang kuat, namun tidak menyakitkan, bisa Doyoung rasakan pada pundaknya melalui beberapa lapis pakaian pada tubuhnya. Rangkulan yang membuat Doyoung merasa aman, diayomi, dilindungi, merasa bahwa saat cengkraman itu lepas, Doyoung akan menjadi lebih rentan dan lemah. Doyoung merasa... aman.</p>
<p>“Fotoin mama sama papa dong,” ucap ibu Suh seraya menyodorkan ponselnya, senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya yang sudah mulai berkerut.</p>
<p>Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, Johnny menerima ponsel itu dengan tangan yang polos tanpa sarung tangan itu. Tangan kiri Johnny yang semula bertengger di pundak Doyoung kini pergi, membantu tangan kanannya menopang ponsel sembari mengambil gambar beberapa kali. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Kedua orang tua Johnny berganti-ganti gaya. Mulai dari gaya formal, dengan badan tegap dan senyum dikulum, hingga yang lebih santai, dengan pelukan dan kepala ibu Suh bersandar pada bahu suaminya itu.</p>
<p>Doyoung hanya melihat dari samping Johnny yang masih sibuk mengambil beberapa gambar lagi. Keduanya tak malu-malu menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka, mengekspresikan segala perasaan yang kini mungkin sedang membuncah di dada mereka. Tidak terlihat terpaksa, sangat alami. Dan mengingat Johnny adalah fotografer profesional, mengingat Johnny sangat pandai mengambil gambar pasangan, hasil foto-foto di ponsel ibu Suh nanti pastilah sangat baik, kualitas top.</p>
<p>Jadi pengen foto kayak gitu juga, kekeh Doyoung dalam hatinya, sebuah keinginan yang terlalu tinggi itu tidak mungkin terealisasikan, bukan.</p>
<p>Tapi, semesta bilang, itu bukan permintaan yang sulit, Kim Doyoung.</p>
<p>“Ayo gantian kalian sekarang.”</p>
<p>Ponsel ibu Suh sudah kembali di genggaman pemiliknya. Kedua orang yang dimaksud dengan “kalian” itu langsung menoleh, menatap masing-masing, penuh dengan tanda tanya dan rasa terkejut. Sedang Doyoung menimbang dan menimang keputusan, apakah harus ia jawab iya atau tidak, tangan Johnny yang tak bersarung tangan itu sesegera mungkin menggenggam tangan Doyoung, erat sekali. Menimbulkan fase kebingungan bagian kedua bagi Doyoung. Tangannya, dengan lembut namun tetap bertenaga, ditarik mendekati besi berbentuk kacang kedelai itu.</p>
<p>Dan mungkin, memang sudah jadi satu hal yang alami bagi Johnny untuk membuat orang tersipu. Sama seperti Doyoung saat ini. Saat tangan Johnny yang pada awal sesi berfoto ada di pundaknya perlahan turun ke pinggangnya, menopang sekaligus mendekatkan tubuh Doyoung padanya. Otaknya otomatis masuk ke dalam fase panik; otomatis bingung dengan pose foto apa yang harus ia gunakan. Doyoung, setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya mengikuti pose Johnny. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di badan Johnny yang bidang, memeluk pada akhirnya.</p>
<p>Doyoung terkejut. Johnny juga. Respon flight or fight Doyoung terkadang mengerikan.</p>
<p>Entah sudah berapa belas, bahkan puluh, foto yang diambil. Doyoung bosan. Merasa canggung. Tidak terpikirkan lagi pose apa yang harus ia buat. Lambang peace? Sudah. Memeluk Johnny? Bahkan tangannya masih belum Doyoung lepas. Kepala bersandar di pundak Johnny? Sudah, hingga kepalanya sakit, terus terantuk pada pucuk pundak Johnny yang keras. Tapi ibu Suh tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti mengambil foto.</p>
<p>Apa? Apa? Apa?</p>
<p>Doyoung mengangkat wajahnya, memandang ke arah wajah Johnny dengan bingung. Ia berusaha mengirimkan sinyal untuk Johnny. Sinyal yang berarti “kenapa mama kamu masih motoin kita?”. Dan sepertinya, sinyal itu sampai ke radar Johnny, karena pria itu menoleh. Juga memandang tepat di kedua mata Doyoung, membuat jantung di dalam dadanya seolah sedang melompat-lompat. Frekuensi detakan jantungnya meningkat seketika, saat wajah Johnny mendekat, hingga sangat dekat, hingga akhirnya Doyoung merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya.</p>
<p>Hey, kapan terakhir kali mereka saling mengunci bibir seperti ini? Bahkan bertatapan pun rasanya jarang. Bahkan untuk berbicara pun mereka jarang, karena takut mereka mendaratkan kaki di atas granat tersembunyi di bawah tanah. Bahkan hari ini adalah hari pertama Doyoung kembali memeluk Johnny setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya.</p>
<p>Rasanya kembali kepada masa mereka pacaran. Kembali kepada masa awal-awal pernikahan mereka. Kembali kepada masa bulan madu mereka. Kembali kepada masa sebelum pertengkaran mereka menjadi sebuah kebiasaan sehari-hari.</p>
<p>Doyoung tahu, jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, ia rindu rasa ini. Meski ia tahu ciuman mereka sekarang terlihat sangat canggung, tapi membuat kontak fisik sedekat ini adalah salah satu hal yang Doyoung ingin rasakan lagi. Kira-kira, apakah hal yang seperti ini akan menjadi suatu kemustahilan? Apakah setelah ini, mereka akan kembali menjadi orang asing di rumah? Apakah mereka akan mengabaikan satu sama lain lagi setelah kembali ke Korea?</p>
<p>Apakah permintaan Doyoung terlalu menuntut, jika ia ingin tinggal di sini, hidup dengan orang tua Johnny dan berpura-pura memiliki hubungan yang baik-baik saja dengan Johnny? Ia tak mau kembali pada pekerjaan dan rumah mereka yang dingin tanpa ada interaksi sedikitpun. Meskipun ini hanya pura-pura, tapi Doyoung akan tetap menerimanya.</p>
<p>Apa semesta merestuinya? Itu yang kini jadi pertanyaan besarnya.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sepulangnya mereka berjalan di sekeliling The Bean, menyusuri jalan-jalan di Chicago yang tetap ramai oleh manusia, semuanya terasa lebih cair. Entah mengapa, atmosfer yang semula berat dan menyesakkan dada Doyoung saat pergi, kini terasa lebih ringan. Tembok tak kasat mata yang menghalanginya dan Johnny seolah mulai runtuh meski hanya sedikit. Rasa canggung itu masih menggerayangi kulit Doyoung, tapi rasanya sudah jauh berkurang. Dan secara alami, jarak duduk Doyoung dan Johnny seolah semakin mendekat. Tidak lagi di kedua ujung mobil.</p>
<p>Bahkan saat di rumah pun, entah apa yang meracuni, atau merasuki, pikiran Johnny, hingga ia lebih sering melakukan kontak fisik. Seperti sekarang ini. Di mana mereka sedang memotong pucuk pohon pinus di dekat rumah Johnny, yang dilaksanakan oleh ayah pria itu, dan didukung secara moral oleh tiga orang sisanya: ibu Suh, Johnny, dan Doyoung.</p>
<p>Sebenarnya, kontak fisik yang dilakukan Johnny sangat sederhana, tidak berarti apa-apa. Hanya kedua tangan Johnny yang bersarang di atas kedua pundak Doyoung, sembari memperhatikan ayahnya perlahan menggergaji pohon pinus itu. Hanya seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang bersembunyi, mengintip dari belakang Doyoung. Bedanya, Johnny secara teknis memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi, lebih besar, dan ia sebenarnya lebih bernyali daripada Doyoung. Ia bersumpah, setiap kali tangga yang dinaiki pak Suh itu bergoyang, jantung Doyoung terasa hampir lepas dan tidak berfungsi.</p>
<p>Ya, sangat sederhana. Namun, dibandingkan dengan jumlah kontak fisik yang diterima oleh Doyoung beberapa bulan terakhir, tangan Johnny yang secara alami berada di pundak Doyoung adalah sebuah kemajuan. Seperti yang sudah Doyoung rasakan sejak perjalanan pulang mereka tadi, atmosfer yang semula berat itu perlahan semakin ringan, seolah sebagian besarnya sudah menguap seperti uap di udara dingin. Satu langkah ini benar-benar mengejutkan Doyoung.</p>
<p>Belum lagi, badan Johnny benar-benar dekat dengan badan Doyoung. Sangat dekat, hingga panas tubuh Johnny seperti tersalurkan kepada Doyoung lewat bagian tubuh mereka yang bersentuhan, membuat pria itu ingin melepas jaketnya sekarang juga. Tapi tak mungkin. Karena itu berarti, Johnny harus menyingkirkan tangannya, dan Johnny akan bertanya mengapa ia harus melakukannya. Alasan yang Doyoung punya hanya akan membuat suaminya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan menggodanya saat mereka menghias pohon natal nanti.</p>
<p>Ya, jika Johnny yang sekarang sama seperti Johnny beberapa bulan yang lalu.</p>
<p>“OK! Waktunya menghias.”</p>
<p>Tanpa disadari, pak Suh sudah menginjak tanah lagi, dengan pucuk pohon pinus yang terpotong. Mengapa rasanya sangat cepat?</p>
<p>Sesuai perintah kepala keluarga, mereka berempat kembali ke rumah Johnny, berjalan beriringan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Kini, tangan Johnny tidak lagi ada di pundak Doyoung, melainkan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Tapi hangatnya masih tersisa di pundak Doyoung, seolah tangan itu masih ada di kedua pundak Doyoung, menyalurkan panas tubuh Johnny lewat setiap ujung jarinya. Doyoung ikut memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, merasa canggung dengan membiarkannya menggantung di samping tubuhnya.</p>
<p>Bukan, ini bukan karena Doyoung ingin meniru apa yang Johnny lakukan. It's definitely not a mirroring.</p>
<p>Begitu menginjakkan kaki mereka di rumah, kini sesuai dengan perintah ibu Suh, semua terbagi. Doyoung bertugas untuk memasang beberapa hiasan natal yang menggantung, ibu Suh bagian menata di bagian bawah pohon natal dengan alasan tinggi badannya yang tak sesuai untuk memasang hiasan natal di pohon, dan Johnny mau tak mau harus memasang bintang di pucuk pohon, mengingat dia lelaki paling tinggi saat ini. Seperti anak yang baik, Johnny menurut, dengan meminta sesuatu: agar seseorang memegang tangga yang akan ia pakai saat memasang ornamen paling penting itu.</p>
<p>Dan tentu saja, ibu Suh melimpahi tugas itu kepada Doyoung.</p>
<p>“Bantu suami sendiri apa salahnya,” kata ibu Suh saat menyenggol Doyoung, sebagai isyarat bahwa permintaan Johnny harus dilaksanakan oleh Doyoung.</p>
<p>Seperti saat pak Suh yang memanjat tangga itu saat memotong pohon cemara tadi, jantung Doyoung terus berlompatan, berdetak tak karuan setiap kali tangannya merasakan tangga bergoyang, setiap kali Johnny menapaki tiap anak tangga. Sebagai reaksi refleksnya, Doyoung menggigiti bagian bawah bibirnya, gugup dan cemas bercampur menjadi satu. Hingga akhirnya Johnny sampai ke pucuk tangga dengan selamat, namun sama takutnya seperti Doyoung yang sedang menjaga tangga tetap stabil. Keduanya menghela napas mereka bersamaan.</p>
<p>“Doyoung, tolong bintangnya dong,” pinta Johnny, mengulurkan tangannya pada Doyoung.</p>
<p>Yang dipinta segera membungkuk, mengambil bintang yang ia geletakkan di dekat tangga, untuk diserahkan pada Johnny. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, dengan memegang ujung bintang, Doyoung menyerahkannya pada lelaki yang sedang menunggu bintang itu. Dengan mudah, Johnny meraih bintang itu dengan membungkukkan badannya, membuat tangannya mencapai ujung bintang.</p>
<p>Dalam sepersekian detik, Johnny tak bisa menjaga kestabilan tubuhnya, hampir saja jatuh ke arah Doyoung dari ketinggian. Mata Doyoung terbelalak saat tubuh Johnny oleng, hampir terjatuh ke arahnya, jantungnya kini berdetak dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.</p>
<p>Untungnya, refleks Johnny yang dulu sempat jadi atlit di SMA-nya itu masih tersisa. Tangannya yang satu segera memegang tangga, mencengkram tangga dengan cukup kuat, mencegah badannya untuk jadi lebih condong dan terjatuh. Wajah Johnny jelas menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, sama terkejutnya seperti Doyoung. Lagi, keduanya menghela napas dalam waktu yang bersamaan, seperti reaksi otomatis.</p>
<p>“Hati-hati dong, John,” ucap Doyoung, nada khawatir jelas terdengar di dalam kalimatnya.</p>
<p>Yang diperingati hanya terkekeh, lalu menjawab. “Siap, Bos.”</p>
<p>“Bas bos bas bos. Cepet pasang bintangnya. Aku takut sumpah.”</p>
<p>Dengan perlahan, Johnny mengulurkan bintang itu mendekati pucuk pohon cemara, mencondongkan badannya sedikit agar bintang itu berhasil mendarat di tempat yang seharusnya. Lagi, jantung Doyoung diajak berolahraga, melihat Johnny harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memasang bintang itu. Yang berarti, jika Johnny jatuh, tidak akan ada lagi gerakan refleks seperti yang baru saja Doyoung saksikan sebelumnya.</p>
<p>Tapi, semuanya tidak seperti yang Doyoung pikirkan. Cukup mudah untuk Johnny memasang bintang itu.</p>
<p>“Udah?” pertanyaan penuh rasa khawatir itu diucapkan oleh Doyoung saat Johnny perlahan melepas tangannya dari bintang itu.</p>
<p>Dengan senyum puas, Johnny menjawab. “Udah. Ya, udah.”</p>
<p>“Cepetan turun kalau gitu.”</p>
<p>“Iya, iya,” jawab Johnny, sembari melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga turun perlahan.</p>
<p>Satu persatu anak tangga dipijaki, membawa Johnny semakin dekat dengan lantai rumahnya. Tangan Doyoung masih tercengkram dengan erat pada tangga yang dipakai Johnny itu. Jantungnya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera berdetak normal setiap kali kaki Johnny berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di setiap anak tangga. Apalagi jika kaki Johnny terlihat sedikit menggantung, rentan sekali untuk terpeleset dan terjatuh.</p>
<p>Dan benar saja. Di anak tangga kedua terakhir, perkiraan Johnny sedikit meleset, membuat kakinya tergelincir dari anak tangga yang ingin dipijakinya. Badannya hampir saja terjungkal akibat keseimbangannya yang tidak stabil. Untungnya tangan Johnny masih memegang tangga, seperti hidupnya sangat bergantung pada tangga itu.</p>
<p>Tentu saja, insting Doyoung untuk menyelamatkan Johnny keluar. Tangannya terulur ke arah badan Johnny, berniat menopang tubuhnya sehingga tidak terjerembap ke tanah. Ia bersumpah, jantungnya hampir saja lepas, napasnya tercekat tadi, hampir tidak bernapas selama beberapa detik. Dan otaknya menambah buruk keadaan, dengan memutar berbagai macam kemungkinan dan peluang. Bagaimana jika Johnny jatuh dan mencederai dirinya sendiri? Atau yang lebih parahnya lagi sampai geger otak? Atau ada yang lebih parah lagi: kematian.</p>
<p>Doyoung tahu otaknya sedang bermain trik dengannya. Tidak mungkin terpeleset dari anak tangga yang dekat dengan tanah akan menyebabkan nyawa seseorang melayang. Doyoung masih waras. Doyoung masih bisa membedakan pikiran yang berlebihan dan yang tidak. Tapi, tetap saja. Ia merasa takut.</p>
<p>“Hati-hati, John,” ucap Doyoung. Menghela napas dengan keras, cukup lega karena Johnny tidak selemah yang Doyoung pikirkan.</p>
<p>Johnny hanya menatap ke arah Doyoung, tidak beralih ke mana-mana. Mungkin ia sedang merekam bagaimana tatapan khawatir Doyoung tertuju padanya, sedang memproses sedikit tanda kekhawatiran di nada suara Doyoung, atau hal lain. Doyoung tak tahu. Tapi, tak lama setelah itu, pria itu merasakan sebuah tangan besar di atas kepalanya, mengelus rambutnya lembut dengan senyum tipis tersungging.</p>
<p>“I'm okay,” ucap Johnny, meyakinkan Doyoung. “Aku nggak kenapa-napa.”</p>
<p>Di saat itu, Doyoung sadar. Di sepersekian detik yang membuatnya menahan napas. Di sepersekian detik di mana jantungnya tidak dalam keadaan normal, berdetak dengan tempo yang terlalu cepat. Jauh di dalam hatinya, disadari atau tidak, ia masih tidak rela Johnny untuk pergi. Ia masih ingin Johnny di sampingnya. Doyoung masih mau melihat Johnny. Rasa bersalah langsung merayap di dalam tubuh Doyoung.</p>
<p>Ia merasa bodoh, dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata-kata berpisah.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! i'll try to upload as soon as possible!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>